Generator Rex: Agent of Providence
Generator Rex: Agent of Providence is the first console video game based on the critically acclaimed Cartoon Network series Generator Rex. It is available for the Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, Wii, Playstation 3, and Xbox 360. "Generator Rex: Agent of Providence". IGN.com. It was released November 1, 2011 in the USA and November 4, 2011 in the UK. Plot Rex goes on a mission to defeat the Multi-faced EVO in Mexico. Once he cures it he discovers a piece of a blueprint hidden in a church which later is stolen by Breach. This causes Rex to lose some of his builds. He reports this happening to Providence and is sent to the Amazon jungle on another mission from Providence. A massive group of EVOs is migrating through the Amazon to Dr. Rylander's lab, where Rex copies Rylander's data, learning that the piece Breach stole is part of a Omega-1 Nanite blueprint. He is then quickly attacked by the Rabbit EVO, whom he later defeats. Breach steals a blueprint piece again as Rex returns to Providence. Afterwards, Rex goes to Hong Kong with Bobo Haha to stop Quarry from stealing items from a bank, including a piece of the blueprint. To Rex's interest here they encounter his love, Circe. He finds out that she is working for Van Kleiss again, as he helped her escape from him. Rex is ambushed by Breach and he and Bobo are separated. Later, Rex stops Quarry but he is knocked into a river, unable to get the blueprint. Rex leaves Hong Kong right when Quarry gets out of the river and gives Circe the blueprint. It is later revealed that Circe is only helping Van Kleiss so that she can become a normal girl again. Back at Providence, Rex's brother, Caesar Salazar, tells Rex that Van Kleiss can never make another Omega-1 Nanite because he has a quarter of the blueprint memorized in his mind. Suddenly Doctor Holiday is attacked and is taken into the Petting Zoo. Once she is safe, Rex goes to the landing platform to save Caesar but Van Kleiss manages to kidnap him. Rex later sets out to find the rest of the blueprints, going to Aquania and discovering that the entire area has turned into an EVO and is trying to kill him. Once inside Rex discovers that Biowulf has taken Serge hostage, believing he has the blueprint piece. Rex defeats Biowulf and is informed by Serge that in order to save Aquania he must cure its Heart. Rex successfully fights the Heart and cures it. Afterwards Serge finds the blueprint piece and meets up with Rex, telling him to get the cursed thing out of his sight. However, before Rex can get back to Providence, he is transported to Breach's pocket dimension. Once there he once again fights the Rabbit EVO. Rex then confronts Breach and makes her open a portal back to the real world by destroying her toys, escaping with the Aquania blueprint. Rex goes to Abysus to find Caesar and bring him back. Circe steals Rex's blueprint when kissing him. Once Rex rescues his brother, Van Kleiss informs him that he had already created his Omega-1 Nanite, resulting with him becoming a giant EVO When he loses control of the nanite, Rex explains he tampered with the blueprint. Rex defeats Van Kleiss with the help of Circe, they then return to Providence where he and Bobo decide to go partying before the next end of the world crisis pops up. Weapons * Big Fat Sword * Smack Hands * Punk Busters (only available at certain parts in the game) * Slam Cannon * Rex Ride (only available during the Rex Ride level) * Boogie Pack (you do not actually use this, although it is included in many of the mini sequences, where you have to press the correct button.) * Blast Caster * Bad Axes * Funchucks Characters Allies * Agent Six * Caesar * Bobo Haha (playable in Rex Ride Level) * Dr. Holiday * White Knight * Circe * Serge Enemies * Gnasht * Pyreptryx * Sklugg * Gelatinor * AMP * Guardian drone * Larvus * Crustacean EVO Bosses * Multi-faced EVO * Rabbit EVO (X2) * Quarry * Breach * Van Kleiss (X3 once as Omega Van Kleiss) * Heart of Aquania * Biowulf Levels * Sky diving * Mexico * The jungle * Rex Ride * Hong Kong * Providence * Aquania * Pocket dimension * Abysus Trivia * The facts of this video game are set in a different timeline to the continuity of the television series. *John DiMaggio replaced Mark Hamill as Quarry. * Alpha is mentioned in Rylander's database. References See also * Generator Rex: Agent of Providence/Gallery Category:Real world Category:Video games Category:Generator Rex: Agent of Providence